Torch
A Torch is a portable light source with a much smaller radius than a Campfire. It is made with 2 Cut Grass and 2 Twigs, and it is available to craft from the very start. It only burns (and as a result loses durability) while it is held, regardless of what time of day it is. A Torch will stay lit for 75 seconds (2.5 game hours). Usage To equip and use a Torch, right-click it from the inventory. As long as the player is holding the torch, it will burn with a consistent intensity and illuminate a small area around the player. Dragging a torch over objects such as Trees, Spider Dens, or Beehives and right clicking, or equipping a Torch and right clicking on such objects, will light them on fire. If the burning object contains creatures like a Beehive does, they will exit the structure when it is set ablaze. Burning objects will also ignite other objects (or creatures) if they are nearby, possibly spreading to cause massive fires. Torches also provide some heat and thereby delay Freezing, although not by much. Torches can be used as weapons to deal 17 damage per strike. In Rain, a Torch may burn up to 150% faster (depending on precipitation rate). If the player does not have enough Torches to keep Charlie away for a whole night, they can light an Evergreen or other burnable object on fire and then unequip the Torch until the object has burnt out, extending the lifetime of the Torch's fire. Another option is to "flash" the torch (equip the torch and unequip it immediately) every several seconds right before Charlie attacks to keep her at bay. However, Sanity drains faster in the complete darkness and the Torch loses durability faster, so this trick is not free to use and is not recommended in place of a fire. Bugs * The sound which plays while holding a Torch (the fire whooshing sound as the player moves around) may continue even after unequipping the Torch. Saving, exiting, and reloading the game seems to fix this. * If the night is short enough, it is possible to hold a Torch and go to sleep in a Bed Roll; when the player wakes up, the Torch will not lose durability until it is re-equipped. * If the player uses a Bed Roll while holding a Torch, the sleeping animation will be normal, but the Torch with disappear and the flame will float over the player's head, absent of the stick. Gallery Wendy_winterhat.gif|Wendy holding a Torch. Torch Held.jpg|Torch illuminating a small area at night. Torch automatic equip.png|If the player has an extra Torch, it will be automatically equipped in place of the spent Torch. Light prompt.png|Prompt when the cursor is above an object that can be lit. Light tree.png|Lighting a Tree on fire. Don't Starve Promo.jpg|Wilson with a Torch in a promotional image. Don't Starve Promo 2.png|Another promotional image depicting Wilson using a Torch. Spelunking Wallpaper.png|Wallpaper of Wilson looking down a Sinkhole. pl:Pochodnia Category:Science Category:Light Sources Category:Light Tab Category:Warmth Category:Equipable Items Category:Fire Starter